Things can happen
by Blondy411
Summary: This is based on season 14 episode 13 with a Morganders twist
1. Chapter 1

Morgan was sitting the locker room waiting to see if greg would come back all right. This case was really weird with the FBI watching there every move, looking over their sholders and with the mysterious BLACK BOX'S that could hack the car and take over the cars took the toll on all the CSI's. the car hacking was what was worring morgan because Greg and Nick went out to get a suspect to do with the case, was the thought that the car greg and nick were in had one and that the guy that she is in love with will die and she is also worrird about nick of course because he is like a big brother. morgan didn't relise that greg and nick were already back and standing in the next room watching her.

**GREG AND MORGAN**

"what is she doing? She been sitting there for more then 15 minutes" "man, shes waiting to see if your alright she's been sitting there since we left" nick said with a grin "why" "well if you ask me she is in love with you" "nah" "if you dn't beleve me go ask her" "yeah and what do i say" "just go tell her that shift ended 20 minutes ago and ask why she is still here' "ok, i bet you $50 she won't tell me and if she dose it be that she has feeling towards me' "ok, your on"

**GREG AND MORGAN**

Greg walked out of the room where they have been standing ang into the locker room.

**GREG AND MORGAN**

She heard footsteps coming towards her so she got up fast and made it look she was getting ready to leave. when the person came in thank god it was greg, he was alright. "oh your still here" greg tryed to make it sound as if he and nick had just got back. "yeah, i hate paperwork! i was just about to leave" "ok, i can't lie to you, you've been sitting there for 15 minutes!" "how did you know that" "nick and i have been back for about 15 minutes standing over there watching you" "oh" "nick has this crazy theroy that you were waiting to see if i came back alright!" greg said with a slight chuckle. "the funny thing is i was" "why" Morgan was getting a little annoyed thet he haden't got the point yet. "you want to know why" she said with a hint of anger. "well, yeah" "ok, I LOVE YOU" Greg look suprised. 'OMG! Nick was right' greg thought morgan stormed out of the room and headed for the parking lot. when greg finally realized she was gone, he ran after her. He still couldn't beleive that she said that! when he finally found her she was leaning agenst her car looking almost about to cry. greg ran up to her, she didn't hear him come up to her, next thing she know his lips were on hers.


	2. Chapter 2

when they finally broke apart they just looked into each other's eyes. greg was the one that broke the silence. "i love you to" he almost said in a whisper she could only just hear. "when you didn't say anything, i thought you didn't" "i have love you from the moment i first saw you" all she did was kiss him wih all of her passion "come back to my place, i'll cook you dinner" "ok" greg started walking to his car but was stop by morgan grabbing his wrist. greg turned around and looked at her with a questioning look. " come with me, we can come to work tomorrow" "alright" greg walked around to the passenger side, as he was about to get in his phone went off signalinge he got a text. greg didn't realize that nick had followed him when he went after morgan and saw the whole thing. when greg looked at his phone it was from nick saying 'i expect to see that $50 tomorrow, congrats man NICK:) Greg laught a little and sent one back 'seriously, and thanks GREG;)'


	3. Chapter 3

When they finally got to morgans house greg jumpd otof the car and went and opened mogans door. "what a gentleman" "well this is the first date"greg said looking into her eyes, to his suprise so was she they both leaned in and morgan wrapped her ams around his neck and his arms went around her slinder waist. it was the most passinote kiss they both have ever had before.

**GREG AND MORGAN**

when they broke apart morgan said "judging from that kiss how about we skip dinner" "goog idea" they kiss again just as about as passinote as the last one. morgan graped his hand and lead him into her house!

**GREG AND MORGAN**

greg awoke, his arm wrapped around her waist and thy were spooning. "how did you know i liked being the little spoon morgans still sleepy voice said. greg chukled "good morning or should i say good afternoon" "good afternoon to you two" they shared a soft kiss on the lips. "we better get ready for work." morgan sadly suggested she wold rather stay ust where they were at that moment "hey, what am i gonna wear" "i still have a mans t-shirt" "whos" "ok is a shirt i brought my dad but i brought the wrong size" "wont your dad remember it" "nah, i didnt give it to him, cause when i was wrapping it i relized it was the wrong size" "ok" "you go start the shower ill get the shirt, your pants and somrthing for me to wear" "ok, only if you promise me to come join me" "Of course" "good" they both went their seperate ways and morgan did what she said she would, wnd then went and joined greg in the shower. a few hous they were showered, dressed, had breakfast and were just gettng in the car to go to work. they came with a story that gregs car wouldnt start and morgan gave him a lift home and back to work.


End file.
